I don't want to be alone
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: Troy's wife leaves him alone with a son. When Troy turns to one of his best friends, Sharpay, what will happen? Will something more come out of their friendship?
1. She left

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**I don't want to be alone**

Troy was on his way home from work, he could not wait to get home to be with his wife and son. Troy and his wife, Gabriella Bolton, have been married for 4 years. They have a son named, Adam, he is the spitting image of Troy and only 5 months old. Troy works as a couch for the Red Hawks.

When Troy walked into the apartment, he felt like something was wrong.

"Gabriella, I'm home" Troy could not shake off this feeling.

Suddenly he heard a loud cry. He walked into his son's room and saw him lying there. Now, he knew that something was extremely wrong. Troy walked up to Adam and picked him up.

"Hey buddy, calm down" Troy started to rock him.

While Troy was looking around his eyes fell on something attached to Adam's mirror. Troy looked at Adam and saw him falling asleep; Troy put Adam back into his crib before walking over to the dresser. He picked up the envelop it had his name on it. Troy walked into the bedroom; he sat down on the bed and opened it.

_Troy, _

_Hey Troy, I am so sorry for waking out on you and Adam. However, I can't live this life anymore, if I stay with you and Adam then I can't be free. Sorry Troy but I need to live my life. _

_Gabriella _

After reading the letter, Troy felt so many things as once. However Anger was the most, he turned and quickly rammed his fist into his wall. He looked down at his fist ad saw that it was bleeding, but he could care less right now. He sat down on his bed and decided to call his best friend, Chad Danforth.

After three rings Chad picked up.

"Hey what up hoops" Troy couldn't help but smile at his best friend's voice.

"She left man, she left Adam on his own and walked out" Troy started to cry.

"What? That bitch"

"What am I going to do? I mean I can't take care of Adam on my own, Gabi and I couldn't take care of him together" Troy started to pace his room.

"Hey, hey calm down, come to the Life Cafe tonight and we'll talk it out, Shat wants to see you anyway"

"Alright I'll see you at seven" They both hung up.

**A/N WHat do ya think. let me know. Review plez **


	2. I need you guys

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the HSM people. **

Troy walked into a little dinner on the lower east side of town. Troy smiled at Adam when he looked up at him.

"Hoops, over here" Troy turned and walked over to Chad.

Chad got up and took Adam from Troy; he smiled at him and kissed his forehead before giving him back to Troy. They both sat down, Troy put Adam in the high chair and sat down.

"How are you feeling man?" Chad put a hand on his shoulder.

"All I can feel is this stabbing pain in my heart" Troy shook his head and looked down. "When is Shar getting here?" Troy decided to change the subject.

"Umm..." Chad looked down at his watch. "She should be here really soon"

The second Chad said that Sharpay Evans walked into the dinner; she looked around and spotted Chad and Troy. Troy saw Chad looking past him, so Troy looked over his shoulder and got up when he saw Sharpay.

"Hey Shar" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

Sharpay didn't say anything; she just pulled him into a hug. Troy finally broke down, Sharpay started to cry as well. This is how close she, Chad, and Troy are they felt each other's pain. They all grew up together and have always been there for each other.

"I am so sorry Troy" Sharpay said when they pulled back, Troy nodded and they both sat down.

"What am I going to do guys? I can't hold a job and take care of Adam. I don't get paid enough to get a babysitter" Troy ran a hand through his hair.

"Troy relax, I'll take care of him" Sharpay took his hand into hers.

"No Shar, I couldn't burden you with that" Sharpay and Chad both rolled their eyes.

"Burden me? T, I love this kid it would not be a burden" Sharpay kissed Adam on his head and smiled at him. "Besides Troy, I work at home, so I can take care of him in the day. When you get home from work then you can pick him up" Sharpay gave him a smile.

"Yeah" Troy wanted to make sure.

"Yeah" Sharpay nodded with a smile.

"Yeah" They both looked over at Chad. "I can take him on weekends if you get called into work and Shar can't take him"

"Thanks you guys" They all smiled at each other.

-  
After eating and talking at dinner they decided to go home. Sharpay and Troy lived in the same direction, so they said by to Chad and were on their way.

"Okay, so I will come over and pick him up at 9" Troy nodded.

"Thanks for doing this Shar" Sharpay smiled at Troy and gave Adam a kiss on the head.

"I love you Shar" Troy kissed her cheek and started to walk away.

"I love you to!" Shar called and went into her building.

**A/N WHat do ya think. let me know. Review plez **


End file.
